


Walking shield

by dwarfstar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chapter 118 inspired me, F/M, Still not a big spoiler, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarfstar/pseuds/dwarfstar
Summary: Just a really quick description about a bit of what Falco goes through for her.





	Walking shield

Striking and piercing is the singing of the explosion coming from the set of dynamite. Whilst instinct is what his hands get to protect his eardrums as soon as the disturbance is heard. And drops of water remain comfortable on his inferior eyelashes.

The sight of her heroic determination transmitted with the smile on her face did not convince him. More than some kind of motivation, it worked as an omen of an anguished farewell, taking him away from her being, from her smile accompanied by the brightness of her eyes and her damn, damn audacity that's full of impulsivity and longing for admiration.

And so, they are not much more than a lost race among the disgust of society. They are weapons used for the common good, with the aim of suffering for the defense of those who point at them with their finger, just so both can obtain recognition through better facial expressions and little pats on their backs. All this after bloodshed, heartbreaking cries mixed with quick footsteps of flight over soil drenched in tears, blood and sweat of those individuals who were drowned in pain and bravery.

But he knows: She's being silly running towards that scenario.

He himself serves on a tray the labyrinthine way to follow her path. With sweat, he throws in her face the untruth about him reaching her, but they know well that it is not like that.

He knows he's being silly, running towards her among all this hell, while she's looking to be part of it and find her summit to shine, to show that she will be the one to make flames extinguished.

So, as silly as he is, beyond the heat in his cheeks, he does not even care to express how far he got.

And so he does not care what she gets to think about his confession. Catastrophe and despair surrounds them, in spite of everything. Feelings do not matter in war and he's unloading the backpack full of them. After all, he can not keep on running anymore. There is no turning back. Even imagining the case that the farewell and this confession came, he did not expect them to be hurried, sudden, and much less jointed.

War is not for children, but the world they live in did not offer them a secondary option.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was not too bad of a description about what's going on.
> 
> I'd appreciate knowing your thoughts on this! And, thank you for reading.


End file.
